


Spooky Fans

by hazelandglasz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Happy Halloween from the two idiotic entities ^^





	Spooky Fans

"You went slightly overboard, dear.”

“Did I now?”

Aziraphale glares at Crowley and testily taps his foot to the ground.

The gesture makes all the pumpkins on the porch and staircase shake, and that is quite the number of cucurbitaceas to act like maracas.

“Yes. You. Did. And you know it, don’t act cute.”

Crowley slithers behind Aziraphale and wraps his arms around his angel’s waist. “But I am cute,” he whispers, flicking his tongue at Aziraphale’s lobe. “Don’t you think I’m cute, Angel?”

A shiver travels down Aziraphale’s spine and he almost, almost, gives in.

But no.

“You know I do, you sneaky snake, but that is not the point.”

Crowley drops his head to Aziraphale’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “And the point is …”

“The point is--would you stop that--the point is that I said we could have Halloween’s decorations but to keep it to a reasonable amount.”

“Hmhm?” Crowley detaches himself from Aziraphale’s back to stand next to him. “You don’t approve?”

Aziraphale lets out a small growl. “I hope you aren’t trying to convince me or yourself that  [ this  ](https://media.timeout.com/images/101750361/image.jpg) is reasonable!”

Crowley considers his masterpiece and shrugs. “Looks perfectly reasonable to me.”

“Argh!”

Aziraphale throws his hands in the air. “This is a fire hazard--”

“Electric candles.”

“--and a waste of perfectly good pumpkins--”

“Already carved their flesh out to bake you pies.”

“--and...you did?”

“Where did you think the smell came from?”

Aziraphale’s annoyment melts away instantly. “Oh, my dear boy.”

Crowley rolls his eyes but still lowers his head to allow Aziraphale to press a kiss to his temple. “It appears that it’s me.”

“It is so.”

They both contemplate the garden filled with jack’o’lanterns before Aziraphale magics hot cocoas for them both.

They take a simultaneous sip and Crowley lets out a happy sigh.

“Are you really upset, Angel?” he asks softly, his hand finding Aziraphale unconsciously.

Aziraphale sighs. “Not upset, dear. It’s just … it’s a lot.”

“Tell you what. How about I redeem myself by letting you pick our costumes for Anathema’s party?”

Aziraphale cannot help the beaming smile that appears on his face. “Oh, you would let me?”

“My demonic word, Angel.”

Aziraphale claps his hands, his mug momentously suspended in the air. “Fantastic! I have an amazing idea for us both to shine. Come on now, I need to look into my trunks …”

As excited as he is, Aziraphale completely misses the fond smile that follows him on his husband’s face.

“Make it spooky, Angel, that’s all I ask.”

“Sure, sure.”

(Turns out, Crowley dressed as Aziraphale is quite spooky indeed. Not as spooky as Aziraphale dressed as Crowley, for sure, but still.)


End file.
